Wie Du
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Ginny wollte nie so werden wie ihre Mutter. OS


_Hallo ihr Lieben:)_

_Hier eine kleine Story, die zu einem Thema bei den Rumtreiberinnen entstanden ist._

_Das Thema hieß: „Aszendenten – eine Geschichte über Menschen, die uns beeinflussen"_

_Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen, das Thema daszustellen, und euch gefällt die Story:)_

_Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung hinterlasst._

_Werbung gibts auch wieder ne kleine:_

_Schaut unbedingt mal bei den Rumtreiberinnen vorbei...die anderen Mädels da haben schon sooo tolle Sachen geschrieben...wirklich zu empfehlen! ;)_

_Eure Zauberfee

* * *

_

**Wie Du**

Die vier Kinder wuselten munter um sie her, schrieen dabei und schmissen fast alles um, was ihnen im Weg stand.  
Sogar ihre hochschwangere Mutter hätte fast dran glauben müssen, als der 6jährige Ian mit der 5jährigen Madeleine um ihre Füße Verstecken spielte und dabei so kräftig gegen sie stieß, dass sie mit rudernden Armen schließlich an der Tischplatte Halt fand.

„Schluss jetzt! Raus aus der Küche! Spielt im Garten fangen, bei Merlin!", schrie sie ziemlich ungehalten und während die drei älteren schnellstens verschwanden begann die knapp zweijährige Zoe lauthals zu weinen.

Ginny rollte genervt die Augen, atmete tief durch, beugte sich dann zu ihr hinab und redete beruhigend auf sie ein.  
„Zoe-Schätzchen, Mami ist nicht böse mit dir, aber Mami kann nicht für euch und euren Papi kochen, wenn ihr hier fangen spielt. Sei so lieb und geh mit deinen Geschwistern im Garten spielen, ja?"

Zoe zog ihre kleine Nase schniefend hoch, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers über die Augen und verschwand dann aus der Küche. Im Gang konnte sie die Kleine schon wieder kichern hören.

Mit einem abwesenden Streicheln ihres Bauches setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch in der Küche und dachte an ihre eigene Kinderzeit zurück.  
Schon mit 13 Jahren hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, nie so zu werden, wie ihre Mutter.  
Sie wollte weder heiraten, noch Kinder haben.

Sie wollte hinausgehen, viel reisen, die Welt entdecken und einfach ihren Spaß haben.  
Noch an ihrem Abschlusstag in Hogwarts hatte sie so gedacht, ja, sie hatte sogar schon ihre erste Reise fest geplant.  
Sie wollte mit dem Besen nach Durmstrang fliegen, um von dort aus Bulgarien unsicher zu machen.

Doch es kam alles anders.  
Sie war zwar mit dem Besen nach Bulgarien geflogen, dass hatte sie tatsächlich geschafft. Doch dort änderte sich ihr Leben grundlegend.  
Es waren gerade Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften zu dieser Zeit und ein sehr wichtiges Spiel fand in der Nähe von Durmstrang statt.

Sie beschloss, es sich anzusehen.  
Sie wäre fast von ihrem Sitzplatz gefallen, als sie ausgerechnet Oliver Wood bei diesem Spiel entdeckte, der inzwischen als Keeper für die englische Nationalmannschaft spielte.

Und was ihr noch viel unmöglicher erschien:  
Wood sah sie unter diesen vielen tausend Zuschauern sitzen und er erkannte sie.  
Er schickte ihr einen seiner Bodyguards, welcher sie in die Mannschaftsräume brachte. Dort trafen sie sich und redeten die ganze Nacht.

Danach trafen sie sich häufiger...meistens reiste Ginny Oliver mit dem Besen hinterher.  
Irgendwann wurde aus dieser lockeren Freundschaft eine Beziehung und an ihrem zweiten Jahrestag fragte Oliver sie, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle.  
Ginny sagte ja.

Das war jetzt acht Jahre her.  
Nicht ganz ein Jahr später war sie schwanger geworden und Ian erblickte weitere neun Monate danach das Licht der Welt.

Ginny, die bis dahin als Olivers Managerin gearbeitet hatte, beschloss, den Beruf ihrer Familie zu opfern. So blieb sie zu Hause, während Oliver immer weiter um die Welt reiste, von einem Spiel zum nächsten.

Nachdem auch Madeleine, die Zweitgeborene auf die Welt kam, dachte Ginny, sie müsse etwas in ihrem Leben vermissen.  
Sie dachte, sie solle sich zu Hause langweilen, weil sie keinen tollen Job hatte, und nichts von der Welt sah. Aber so war es nicht.  
Es gefiel ihr zu Hause zu bleiben bei den Kindern, dafür zu sorgen, dass das Haus in Ordnung war und Oliver sich freuen konnte, nach Hause zu kommen.

Und das tat er.

Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er seine Hüter-Karriere an den Nagel gehangen und übernahm seitdem das Training der Nachwuchstalente, wodurch er in Ginnys Nähe bleiben konnte.  
Als er dann auch noch erfuhr, das Ginny wieder schwanger war, waren sein und ihr Glück perfekt.

Ja...Ginny fand ihr Leben tatsächlich perfekt. So unglaublich es ihr manchmal auch vorkommen mochte, doch es war wirklich so.  
Inzwischen wusste sie, wie sich ihre Mutter immer gefühlt hatte. Warum sie sich bewusst für die Familie entschied und dass es ihr wirklich ausreichte, um glücklich zu sein.  
Denn Ginny fühlte genauso.

Sie schüttelte sinnierend den Kopf.  
‚Schade Mum, dass du nicht mehr sehen kannst, wie glücklich dein kleines Mädchen jetzt ist...aber ich werde alles dafür tun, dass meine Töchter es genauso verstehen wie ich...irgendwann!'

**ENDE

* * *

**

_Und...hat es Euch gefallen? Wenn ja, dann drückt doch mal da unten auf den kleinen lila Knopf und hinterlasst mir ein Review! ;) ...natürlich auch, wenn es euch nicht gefallen hat! _


End file.
